


Fostering Love

by lynndyre



Series: Yuri Lowell, Private Eye [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri and Karol talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fostering Love

“So why aren’t you at your new foster place, Karol? I thought you liked Nan."

“I do like Nan! That’s why I can’t stay there!”

“Oh, really.”

“I don’t want to be her brother! I’m going to grow up and become an international spy. Or maybe an explorer, in Africa! Or the Amazon jungle! And we can go fight wild animals, and find ancient ruins, and become famous! And then I’m gonna ask her to marry me!”

“Are you.” Yuri smiled.

“So see, I can’t stay with them.”

“I fostered with Flynn, you know. Didn’t mean he didn’t like me.”


End file.
